The present disclosure relates to methods for producing temporal cell trajectories using accurate cell segmentation.
Methods of understanding embryonic development, such as in tracking cell lineages, are an important aspect of developmental biology. The ability to track individual cells changes (e.g., cell morphological changes) during development has existed for some time. However, the ability to track cells over longer time periods or when the cells migrate through the body is not currently known. For example, the ability to track cells over time is hampered by the large amounts of time-lapse image data produced by live cell imaging, which is typically more information than can be digested by a human observer. Moreover, interpreting the image data, e.g., identifying different cells having with different shapes and vectors, and which are disposed in densely-packed groups, is a challenging task.